Ashs journey
by Eclipse silvestar
Summary: Better aura ash


**Hey guys its me here and yea i just wanted to say that i havent wroten a fic in a long time namely 2 months so this story isnt going to be perfect.**

 **Disclamer: i do not own pokemon**

 _ **ROUTE 1**_

Ash ketchum was having a stare-down with a pidgey right now with a pikachu by his side. "Pikachu use thundershock!", pikachu jumped up and launched a volt of electricity at pidgey who got hit and fainted. Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt on his waist and threw it at pidgey.

It shaked one time,

Two times

Ding, was all Ash ketchum heard signaling a capture. "All right pikachu our first capture!" Ash ran over to the pokeball and picked it up. "Pika!" the small mouse screamed in joy, "oh yeah i forgot to check you up on the pokedex" Ash said as he pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at pikachu,

 **Pikachu, the mouse pokemon, it has small electric sacs on both its cheecks. If threatened, it losses small electrical charges from its sack. it has the ability lightning rod and it know's the moves, thunder shock, quick attack, tail whip, growl** _**and thunder wave.**_

"Wow pi your really strong for a starter like me" "pi pika pi" pikachu huffed proudly earning a chuckle from the boy as he released pidgey. Pidgey looked at the trainer in confusion as it tilted its head. Ash pointed the pokedex at it,

 _Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon, a common sight in the forest and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. it has the ability big pecks and knows the moves, sand attack, gust and tackle._

"Wow both of you are strong but we are going to have to do some training get really strong" his pokemon nodded in understanding. They suddenly heard a scream that sounded something like 'WHAT IS A BUG DOING HERE, AHHHHHHHHH'.

As he ran towards the scream, his eyes glowed blue as he activated aura sight. He saw a girl in a lake defending herself from a scyther and a spearow? 'Hold on whats a beedrill doing here' he thought as his eyes returned aburn brown again.

"Pikachu use **thunder wave** on both of them and then thundershock the spearow and pidgey you gust that scyther!" the red-head turned to see a boy and his pokemon. Pikachu jumped in the air and shot a low current volt of electricity at both of them leaving them paralized after, he shot a **thunder shock** at the spearow making him faint. in the mean time pidgey shock a **gust** of wind at the scyther doing alot of damage to the bug. Seeing the spearow on the ground Ash threw a pokeball at it, instantly making a ding noise meaning he was captured. He then turned to the scyther who was now struggling to move "End his miseri pi use **thunder shock**!" already gripping a ball in hand, after waching pikachu use his move, he fainted and Ash threw the ball and it shook once, twice, then ding captured.

Ash was beyond happy that he caught 2 strong pokemon, that he didnt even notice the red-heads shock 'he just took out two strong pokemon with a pikachu and a pidgey' she taught. "Uh hey there did they do anything to you, are you ok" he ask clearly worried "yeah im fine, they didnt do anything to me im just scared of bugs, by the way names Misty how about yours". "Nice to meet you misty Ash ketchum, Pallet town".

"So what were you doing here all alone, dont ypu have a home" he asked with a frown, "well i do but i was just fishing here beacause i want to become a great water pokemon trainer" Misty said proudly "cool i want to be a pokemon master one day" Ash said but continued "mind if i join you fishing".

"Sure why not" Misty smiled as she wacthed Ash release all his pokemon. "Guys right now you could all do what you want execpt pikachu, scyther and spearow" all the pokmon started doing there own thing execpt the select 3. Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned scyther,

 **Scyther, the mantis pokemon. It tears and shreds it prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. it very rarely spreads its wings to fly. Its ability is technician and it knows the moves, pursuite, vacuume wave, swords dance, agility, quick attack, wing attack, x-scissor, night slash, double team and slash.**

"Wow your really good scyther, you got alot of moves there. Now lets check spearow",

 **spearow, the tiny bird pokemon, very protective of ifs territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speeds. Its ability is sniper and it knows the moves, peck, fury attack and pursuit.**

"Wow your team is strong Ash" Misty said with a smile "thanks Mist" Ash said as he pulled out a fishing rod "Mist?" Misty arched a eyebrow "uh sorry i just tend to make nick names right away" he rubbed the back of his head. Misty giggled "its all right Ashy" Misty giggled more at the remark "Oh come on" Ash pouted and threw the reel in the lake.

After 1 hour of talking and bantering Ash decided that he start walking to viridian, once he got to viridian he would heal pikachu from all the **thunder shocks** he used, hes bound to be tired. "Alright Ash see you another time" Misty waved good bye and he did the same. He caught a shiny magikarp and a starmie.

Another hour and 30 minutes passed and he finally got to viridian. "Stop right there you!, what are you doing with that pokemon" officer Jenny asked him pointing to pikachu on his arms. Ash just sighed and took out his pokedex. After confirming Ash was a trainer, she asked if he wanted a ride to the center and he accepted considering how tired he was.

They got to the center fairly quick and he quickly booked a room and gave his pokemon to nurse Joy. After that he went to the battling area outside and decided to use if for training. He released pidgey, spearow, scyther, magikarp, starmie and pikachu was already out. Right after he caught them he checked them, magikarp only knew splash and tackle and starmie knew water gun, rapid spin, tackle and recover.

"Ok guys the first gym will be a rock type gym so i will teach you guys moves execpt for magikarp i will try and get him to evolve any objections?" They all shook there head so he continued "ok so this is what were going to to pikachu i want to to go hit that boulder over there without stoping once your tail glows white come to me spearow and pidgey you do the same with your wings, i am trying to teach you iron tail and steel wing. Ok starmie i want you to use water gun on that other boulder, but the purpose is to practice making the water gun as small as possible so you could put more power in the attack and scyther just relax there isnt move i could teach you until you evolve Ok?" starmie, pikachu, pidgey, spearow and scyther nodded and got to work "magikarp you coming with me" he retrieved magikarp and went to lake that was close by. He released magikarp on the water "Ok magi were going to do drills, first i want to see your speed on water so do 10 laps back and forth without stoping. When he finished doing the ten laps he was tired but Ash wasnt satisfied so he send him to do 5 more and this time he would time him. When he finished Ash stoped the stopwacth and it read 3:56 seconds, it wasnt bad for a magikarp but not exactly good either. "Ok so now what were going to do is testing presision and power, ok so im going to throw rocks and your going to hit them with tackle k?" he nodded so he started throwing rocks. After about an hour of throwing rocks magikarp was breaking and hitting all of them so Ash stoped. "Thats it magi well get the rest done tommorow youll be a gyarados by tommorow" magikarp cheered before a blinding light engulfed it. Seconds later he was larger and was no longer golden he was red. Ash checked his pokedex for new moves,

 **He learned water gun, bite, twister, hyper beam,** dragon dance, dragon pulse and his ability is now moxie.

"Cool!""you evolved sooner than expected nice job!" Ash patted his pokemon and then recalled it and when to check up on the others. Minutes later he was. with his other pokemon checking them out, pikachu, spearow and pidgey had learned there moves and starmie had manage to get the gist of what he was talking about but didnt nail it. He recalled all of them execpt pikachu and went inside the pokemon center to take a break then sleep, it was on 7:30 so he could relax a bit. He spotted Misty sitting alone on a table so he decided to join her.

"Hey sup Mist" before she could even answer, smoke came out of no where and sorrounded the place. Ash jused his aura to make him stronger and more buff then he used aura sight to see where the people where. Soon the smoke cleared and Misty saw how different Ash looked his eyes were blue, he looks alot stronger and better in general but Ash in the other hand had his eyes on the three people across form him.

*insert stupid motto*

"What are you doing here" Ash was surprisingly calm "none of you buisness kid, now hand us your pokemon" james says, Ash growls "over my dead body! Misty go make sure Joy and the pokemon are ok, ill be there once i finish these clowns" she snapped out of her trance and nodded giggling at what he said.

"gyarados, pidgey battle ready" Ash said as he threw his 2 pokeballs, they both apeared grinning. Jessie and James gulped as they threw there pokeballs "ekans go" "koffing time to battle". The two pokemon appeared and looked at their opponent, the first one was going to be easy but the next one no so much, or so they thought...

"pidgey steel wing back to back on koffing" "dogde!" called james despretely as pidgey already hit him 4 and he fainted "great job pidgey" just then pidgey got engulfed in a bright light and after a few moment pidgey evolved into pideotto. "Nice!" "gyarados end this hyper beam" gyarados shot a huge beam at ekans making it faint. Ash dialed officer jennys number on the pokegear "Jenny i got the robbers... yeah im in the pokemon center they tried to take my pokemon but i beat them... thanks" Ash closed up and called misty "Misty can you do me a favor and smack her for me, i dont hit girls" Misty nodded then grined as she pulled her mallet out and hit jessie with it. "Ok james you make a choise" james nodded "large" his muscles turned bigger by using aura, james gulped "extra large" his muscles changed again and grew bigger "or abuse" his muscles grew again and looked at James "i pick large" James Ashs muscles grew smaller as he held back his fist and swung at james giving him a broken nose and jaw and a purple eye. Jenny busted threw the doors as she saw the the people on the floor with a shirt that has a r on it. "Take em" and with that Ash just left to his room.

 **Well thats it, cant say its perfect cause its not but i did my best. Hope you enjoyed XD. Give me feedback**

 **and when i mean feed back i dont mean f***ing flaming so yes.**

 **OUT!**


End file.
